


Tanaka Ryuunosuke Is the Best Boyfriend

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Slight Hurt/Comfort, nonbinary suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you asked! TanaSuga and "I can't believe you just did that!" <br/>-heyyyfuturefish, on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka Ryuunosuke Is the Best Boyfriend

Ryuunosuke wasn’t sure what was worse: the throbbing in his jaws or the glare he was getting from Suga as they patched him up. From his seat on their kitchen counter, he had a perfect view of the set of their jaw and the scrunch of their brows. He fought back a wince as they dabbed a little more harshly than necessary at the cut on his cheek.  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that,” they snarled, still not looking him in the eye.   
  
“So, what, I was supposed to just let that guy talk to you like that?” Ryuunosuke meant for that to have more bite to it, but he just sounded tired. Suga’s lips pressed together and they continued dabbing at Ryuunosuke’s cheek, a little gentler now.  
  
“I just hate seeing you get hurt,” they said. “Especially on my behalf.” They pulled the cloth away and cradled Ryuunosuke’s cheek in their palm. Ryuunosuke leaned into the touch, sighing.  
  
“I hate seeing you hurt too,” he said. “And he ripped your skirt. I couldn’t let that go, Koushi.”  
  
“I know,” Suga sighed. They pressed forward until Ryuunosuke spread his legs for them to stand between. They leaned their head on his shoulder and closed their eyes. “I love you, Ryuu,” they whispered. “You don’t know how much.”  
  
“Not as much as I love you,” Ryuunosuke replied, grinning at the sickly-sweet words. Suga snorted.  
  
They stood there together for a long moment or two, not saying or doing anything. Ryuunosuke almost didn’t notice when their hand started teasing its way under the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Koushi,” he groaned. Suga only giggled at him, slipping their hand up to brush along the skin above his hips. “I swear, you’re insatiable.”  
  
“Are you just figuring that out?” they asked. Ryuunosuke chuckled.  
  
“Sometimes I convince myself I imagined it,” he said. “But then you pull this and I remember.” Suga hummed.  
  
“You should take this off,” they whispered. Ryuunosuke grinned.  
  
“Dunno if I can,” he said. “I got beat up pretty bad back there, y’know. I probably shouldn’t do too much strenuous movement until we know everything’s okay.” Suga rolled their eyes at him.  
  
“Okay, you big baby,” they said. “I’ll take it off, but you have to get to the bedroom yourself. We both know how me trying to carry you goes.” Ryuunosuke shuddered at the thought as he hopped off the counter and held his arms up over his head. Suga huffed and started working the fabric up his torso, letting their fingers trace along his abs as they went.  
  
Ryuunosuke realized the issue with this dynamic when Suga reached his shoulders and had to stretch up onto their tiptoes to keep going. Suga seemed to realize at the same time. They let out an irritated snort and started tugging at the fabric.   
  
“Suga, baby-”  
  
“Don’t you baby me,” they snapped. Ryuunosuke started praying as they reached behind his head and grabbed the fabric gathered there. He did his best to mitigate the damage, tucking his head to his chest and hunching his shoulders forward, but he recognized that look on Suga’s face, the one where their jaw pushed forward and their nose scrunched and their eyes went wide and sharp.   
  
He barely had time to bed forward before Suga ripped the fabric from him. It got caught on his ears for a moment, then his elbows, then his wrists, but they got it off without fully removing any of Ryuunosuke’s extremities. He waited for a moment, still bent over with his arms in front of him to make sure it was safe. When he straightened, they were giving him an unimpressed look. He grinned and sauntered past them, slapping their ass on the way out of the kitchen. He heard their indignant yelp and their thundering footsteps. He giggled as he raced into the bedroom. He had just launched himself across the bed and into the sliver of space between it and the wall when Suga stormed in after him and slammed the door.  
  
“And just what,” they growled, “was all that about not being able to move?”  
  
“I really don’t think I should,” Ryuunosuke answered, biting back a hysterical giggle. “Just that little bit really left me weak and defenseless.”  
  
“Oh really now?” Sugawara’s voice dipped lower as they stalked across the bedroom. “Well, then, you should probably get on the bed and let your caring lover see to your wounds, shouldn’t you?” Ryuunosuke grinned and crawled onto the bed. He flopped onto his back and folded his arms behind his head while Suga rolled their eyes at him - a faint worry crossed his mind that someday they’d get stuck like that.  
  
They crawled up onto the bed and along the length of his body, all sinewy lines and pale skin, until they were hovering on all fours above him. He whimpered as they bent down to press their lips to his.  
  
“Ryuu,” they whispered. “God, I want you so bad, Ryuu.”  
  
“Then have me,” Ryuunosuke answered. Suga pulled away just enough so that they could look him in the eye. A heartbeat or two passed while they stared at one another. Ryuunosuke swallowed hard and Suga’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement. Ryuunosuke’s heart stopped as they leaned down and brushed their lips against his. His eyes fell shut and his hands moved to clutch at the back of Suga’s head while they kissed him with everything they had. Their name fell from his lips and into their mouth, swallowed whole with a groan. They pulled away entirely then, sitting back on their calves so they could regard him as a whole.  
  
Ryuunosuke’s hand caught on the tear in Suga’s skirt and he sighed.  
  
“I can’t believe he ripped it,” he murmured, fingering the fabric. “That one was your favorite.”  
  
“I can get another,” they assured him. “It’s not a big deal, Ryuu.”  
  
“It is to me,” he replied. “He had no right to lay a hand on you.”  
  
“Ryuunosuke. Are we really going to keep talking about that ass right now, or can we move on to yours?” Suga was glaring at him, the edges tinged with lust. Ryuunosuke opened his mouth to say something, but the words stumbled over one another in his throat and all that came out was a pathetic whimper. Suga chuckled darkly and bent forward. They began to slide down the bed, eyes still locked with Ryuunosuke’s, until they were level with his crotch. He groaned when their hands came up to scratch down his abdomen as Suga started nuzzling at the bulge in Ryuunosuke’s pants.  
  
“Koushi, please,” Ryuunosuke wheezed. Suga looked up at him again. They opened their mouth and fit it over the button on Ryuunosuke’s jeans and Ryuunosuke was sure he had died right then and there. He heard the dull sound of the button coming loose. He heard each soft click as the zipper slid down, bit by bit. He heard the groan that poured out of Suga as they tugged his jeans down around his thighs. They leaned back in and latched their lips around the spot where Ryuunosuke’s tip was staining the fabric of his boxers. Ryuunosuke stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle the howl he could feel building in his chest.  
  
“None of that,” Suga scolded, pulling away with a wet, embarrassing noise. “You know I don’t like it when you hide from me.”  
  
“You know I don’t like it when you’re still dressed,” Ryuunosuke shot back. Suga gave him an indulgent smile and pulled their sweater up over their head.  
  
Ryuunosuke whistled appreciatively at the sight of all that skin. Suga giggled and tossed the sweater at his face.  
  
“Stop it,” they scolded. “I’m trying to be sexy.”  
  
“You’re succeeding, babe, trust me.” Ryuunosuke tossed the sweater off to one side so that he could see them. Now dressed only in their skirt and tights, Suga was a marvel. The light from the window caressed the planes of their chest and stomach, danced in their hair, clung like a needy lover to their face. Ryuunosuke thought that maybe that light understood him.  
  
“Will you stop staring at me?” Suga whined, smacking him on the shoulder.  
  
“You’re the one being sexy!” Ryuunosuke protested. “Why shouldn’t I stare at you? You’re the hottest person I’ve ever met, and I’m the lucky bastard that gets to call you mine.”  
  
It was probably Ryuunosuke’s imagination. A trick of the light or the blood coursing away from his brain and into his cock. Because there was no way he was actually witnessing Sugawara Koushi scrunching in on himself and blushing.  
  
He was about to ask if everything was okay - if Suga needed a break, he would be more than happy to give them one - when they lifted themself off the bed and pulled Ryuunosuke’s boxers - and his jeans - off entirely. The look on their face was ruthless as they grabbed his cock and started pumping. Ryuunosuke arched off the bed with a choked-off swear, his hands digging into the skin of Suga’s waist.  
  
“Please tell me you bought more lube,” they groaned. Their hips pitched forward as Ryuunosuke’s nails slipped, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Ryuunosuke groaned in answer at the feeling of their erection pressing against his thigh and scrambled away so he could dig in the nightstand drawer. He all but chucked the lube at Suga’s face when he found it.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, praying Suga wasn’t about to get him back for it. Suga only huffed and moved back between Ryuunosuke’s thighs. Ryuunosuke watched as they drizzled lube into their palm and spread it around their fingers. Without so much as a word, they brought their hand down to Ryuunosuke’s ass and plunged one finger inside. “Oi!” Ryuunosuke shouted.  
  
“Oops.” He glared at them.  
  
“A little warning next time?” he asked. “Maybe some foreplay, some lead-up? How would you feel if I just jammed a finger straight into your ass?” They shrugged and started moving their finger, gently this time.  
  
“I wouldn’t know. You’ve never been anywhere near my ass,” they said. Ryuunosuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
“One day, Sugawara,” he warned. They giggled.  
  
“Whatever you say, Ryuu.” As they spoke, they lined up a second finger with Ryuu’s entrance, slipping inside and crooking both. His witty comment died in his throat as starlight rocketed up and down his spine.  
  
“Holy shit,” he whispered. His hips worked back to meet Suga’s fingers as they started to scissor and spread him open. “Fuck, you’re so good at this,” he groaned. They hummed and leaned down to kiss along his neck.  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” they murmured against his pulse. “Because I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t move tomorrow.”  
  
“Promise?” he wheezed. They chuckled and lined up a third finger.  
  
“Promise.” Ryuunosuke grinned up at them and settled back against the sheets.  
  
“Well okay then,” he teased. “Do your worst.” Suga pulled their hand away and stood on their knees. They hooked their thumbs in the waistband of their skirt and pulled it down tauntingly slow. Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes as they finally pulled it all the way off and dropped it daintily over the side of the bed. They were still wearing their tights and briefs. “While we’re still young,” he taunted.  
  
“You’re awfully mouthy for someone who’s just going to lie there while I rock his world,” Suga grumbled. Ryuunosuke sighed dreamily and shifted on the bed.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re going to have to actually take all your clothes off before you can do that,” he replied. He got a face full of nylon for his troubles. He sputtered and batted it away just in time to see Suga tossing their briefs over their shoulder and grabbing the lube again. He watched them slick themself up and shuffle forward to line up between his thighs.  
  
“Now’s your chance to back out,” they warned. The head of their cock pressed against Ryuunosuke’s entrance and he grinned lazily.  
  
“I’m good,” he replied. They shrugged and snapped their hips forward, burying themself to the hilt in one go.  
  
“If you say so,” they said while Ryuunosuke screamed and tore at the bedsheets. They didn’t give him time to recover before they were planting their hands on his hips and setting up a quick rhythm.  
  
Ryuunosuke scrabbled his thoughts together into some sort of coherency and started moving his hips up to meet Suga’s thrusts. They clicked their tongue and leaned forward, using their bodyweight to pin him to the mattress.  
  
“None of that,” they said. “I’m doing all the work tonight, remember?” Ryuunosuke struggled for a comeback as they angled their thrusts just a bit and brushed up against his prostate. He sobbed and strained against Suga’s hold, but they held firm. They picked up the pace slightly and the bed began to creak beneath them.  
  
“Koushi,” Ryuunosuke gasped. “K-Koushi, p-please.”  
  
“What do you need, Ryuu?” Suga asked, sounding utterly unaffected by their activities. If Ryuunosuke was just a bit less of a puddle in the middle of the mattress, he would have scowled.  
  
“Please, t-touch me,” he answered. Suga hummed, and for a moment he was terrified they were going to make him beg, make him spell it out and embarrass himself. But instead they wrapped their fingers around Ryuunosuke’s cock and gave it a tight pump.  
  
“Are you getting close?” they asked, though Ryuunosuke was sure they already knew the answer. He keened and bucked his hips against their hold, all but sobbing at the sensations. “Good,” they said with a smirk. “Let me see you cum for me, Ryuu.”  
  
It took a moment and a few more pointed jabs to his prostate before Ryuunosuke obeyed. He arched up off the bed, gasping something like Suga’s name as bolts of pleasure raced up and down his spine. His limbs turned to jelly and he dissolved back onto the mattress. It was a long minute later when he realized Suga hadn’t cum.  
  
“Give me a minute and I’ll help you with that,” he offered.   
  
“No need,” they replied. “Just roll onto your side. I’m going to fuck your thighs.” Ryuunosuke nodded and complied. He flopped more than rolled over, lifting one leg a couple inches into the air. It trembled with the effort, and Suga wedged a hand underneath to help. They laid down beside him and pressed the over-warm head of their cock against his perineum. They lowered his leg and gently pressed on the outside of his thigh until he squeezed them together. With a groan, they began to thrust.  
  
Their thrusts were just beginning to turn erratic when the dirty talk started.  
  
“Fuck, Ryuu,” they hissed against the nape of his neck. “Fuck, you’re so good. So tight, so warm. God, I love you so much, Ryuu. You’re such a good little slut for me.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Ryuunosuke hummed, indulgent.   
  
“Fuck, ‘m gonna cum,” they groaned. “Gonna cum all over your pretty thighs, would you like that?”  
  
“Yes please, Koushi,” Ryuunosuke whimpered, smiling to himself when he heard the effect it had. Suga pressed their face against Ryuunosuke’s shoulder to muffle the high-pitched whine they let out as their hips twitched and their hands clawed at Ryuunosuke’s arms. Warm stickiness spilled between Ryuunosuke’s thighs and he bit back a grimace. It wasn’t his favorite way to get Suga off, but it did involve considerably less effort than other methods. Careful not to stain the bedsheets anymore than they already were, he rolled away from Suga and off the bed. Grabbing the towel they kept on the dresser, he wiped himself down before tossing it to Suga. He bent to press a kiss to Suga’s forehead, then wandered off to find a glass of water.  
  
He came back a moment later to find Suga luxuriating on their bed, already dressed in a new skirt and blouse. Their legs were covered in clinging lace. He chuckled to himself. Nothing ever kept Suga down for long.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
